The catalytic enantioselective construction of all-carbon quaternary centers represents a considerable challenge in synthetic organic chemistry due to the difficulties associated with effecting an enantioselective C—C bond formation in a sterically hindered environment.
Synthetic methods for the generation of enantioenriched quaternary stereocenters are highly desirable given their prevalence as motifs in a wide variety of biologically active molecules of both natural and unnatural origin, and the pharmaceutical industries increasing recognition for the motif's applicability in drug design. Despite their importance, the number of highly enantioselective transformations that construct quaternary stereocenters under mild reaction conditions is limited, especially with respect to acyclic systems.
Accordingly, there is a need to develop new reaction protocols that provide access to acyclic α-quaternary carboxylic acid derivatives (i.e., acids, esters, amides).